


Eridan ==> Freeze

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fish Puns, Fishnets, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Minor Kismesissitude, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit (March 28): I just completely forgot to put a summary oops I'm so sorry </p><p>All you wanted was to try again. </p><p>Then along came Strider. </p><p>Strider, who knows you're trying to fuckin' impress a girl today. Strider, who knows a little too much about what you like for someone outside your quadrants and Strider, who's probably been spending too much time with Egbert because he decides today is a good day to prank you in the most "ironic" way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan ==> Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Wwhale this wwas fun  
> And wweird
> 
>  
> 
> [:o)](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/74853354574)  
> [Bo)](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/100621483485)

All you wanted was to try again. You gave up on the quadrant scene, serious quadrant dating when Fef denied you. All the flirtin' and half-assed attempts were just that: attempts. This time, you felt the attraction and you wanted this quadrant with this troll. You wanted the chance to develop a matespritship, or maybe even a kismesistitude if it developed that way, with Meenah, and you didn't want anything to go wrong while you were tryin' a give an amazing first impression. 

Then along came Strider. 

Strider, who knows you're trying to fuckin' impress a girl today. Strider, who knows a little too much about what you like for someone outside your quadrants and Strider, who's probably been spending too much time with Egbert because he decides today is a good day to prank you in the most "ironic" way possible. 

Dave Strider, who motherglubbin' drops your pants when you're readying yourself to pop the question of a date to Meens. You stand absolutely stock still.

Maybe he forgot you like to wear fishnets under your pants. Under anything really. You've got at least ten different pairs, some that go over your waist, some that just come up to your knees, and a lot that just rest on your thighs. They're the most comfortable and your favorites are the ones with the little garter frills on the tops. You've got ones that match your blood color, and those are the ones you're wearing today, the ones that Meens is staring at. You were wearing them for good luck, hoping to at least get a trollian exchange out of this if not some promise of a date. Maybe a cheek kiss. 

There's a laugh from Dave before he leaves. He likely made a comment too but you don't remember what he said if he did. You're more preoccupied with trying to pull your pants up and pick up the pieces of what little respect you probably have by now. 

To your surprise, Meenah stops you with a semi tight grip on one of your wrists. "Wait. I ain't finished looking." 

You huff quietly, assuming she's making fun of you since she still has the snark in her tone and that wide grin on her face. 

"Wwhy wwould you wwant to? Go on, admit it. It's glubbin' wweird." Her earfins flutter briefly, happily, at the sound of your glub. Your own twitch as well, thinking back to Fef and how much she loved your glubs and the little puns you'd reserve for her. 

You're quickly descending into depression. Maybe you weren't as ready for this as you thought. 

You go to pull your pants up again. Meenah's grip tightens until you stop. "C'mon, I'd krill for a little longer look. Don't be so shellfish with this image you got goin' on." 

You pause, staring up at her because she is just a bit taller since she's older and all. Then your hands relax and your pants pool around your ankles again. You step out of them, feeling a little awkward just being in your shirt and your striped shoes and your best pair of fishnets, but you push through it because Meenah's touching your thighs and admiring your choices of clothing and she might be wondering why you aren't wear any underwear because she gives you that look for a minute but she moves past that like you do. 

"Hey, you. Let minnow if I'm being too touchy. I may be pushy but I know my boundaries, espeshoally with little tadpoles like you." She squeezes your thighs in emphasis and you make a quiet moan at the feel of her fingertips. 

"No, no," you start, maybe too quickly. "Go ahead and touch me if you really wwant to. You wwon't hear me complainin'."

Her grin turns feral, lusting. It sends a shiver up your spine, then back down to your crotch as she trails her fingers up your inner thigh. Your bulge sheathe flushes lightly and you can feel your bulge twitch, wanting to respond to the barely counted stimulus you're feeling. You try to keep it under control as long as you can but with her one hand still stroking at your thighs and her other rubbing at the lips of your nook, you just can't stand it anymore. Your bulge slides from its sheathe, wet and dripping already. You try for subtly spreading your legs so she can get at your nook better but you think you come off more eager than anything. 

Her hand dips under your thigh and hooks your leg around her waist. The fingers teasing your nook drag back and forth over your entrance now. You make a trill, a pathetic, whining, wanton one, hips rocking up towards her fingers, trying to urge her to go on. 

"Damn kid, you reelly don't go complaining atrout anyfin." Her two fingertips rub directly onto you, and you whine again, desperate, needy, _close_. 

"Please, Meens," you say quietly, resting your head on her shoulder, panting against her skin. You wonder how warm it feels because she feels much cooler on your forehead than you thought her blood color would. 

You groan when she does finally penetrate you, with both of her fingers no less, clinging to her arms and keeping her close with you leg. The whole time she's working around your movements, free hand stroking at your thighs and the fishnets and striking at the walls of your nook with fingers that are much longer and a little thicker than your own. She's murmuring about how sexy you look in the fishnets and how she wouldn't mind seeing them more often and you're not sure if that means you should openly wear them more or if she wants to tear your pants off herself next time, but you don't care at this point. You've got her now, at least in some aspect, and you can work on the others just as soon as you stop being a moaning, thrusting mess of "Oh cod, oh cod, oh cod, _yes_."

You go limp when you finally spill over, bucketloads of royal violet staining her hand and her clothes and your clothes too because you completely forgot you even had a bulge and it had been twisting itself around in your shirt in need of stimulation. Meenah holds you up carefully, laughing not cruelly but you can tell she's not exactly impressed by your "great stamina". She probably thinks you're just this cute little grub who wants to try playing with the big kids and is succeeding enough for her to keep interest in. 

That's fine. At least you've got her now, to take you back hive, and to clean you up, and to munch on some kelp snacks with.

**Author's Note:**

> My anaconda don't want none unless you got fish puns


End file.
